Bound Grace
by Anonymous568
Summary: The Winchesters had no idea what they were getting into when they bought Castielle and Gabrielle. AU where angels were captured for human use. Features Destiel with Fem!Castiel and Sabriel with Fem!Gabriel. Mainly inspired by "Take Your Pick" by whenyoubelieve17 on DeviantArt.
1. Chapter 1: Take Your Pick

There was a time long ago when angels were respected and admired, even worshipped. They were servants of God, radiating otherworldly power and majesty that humans could not even begin to comprehend. People prayed to them, looked to them for aid and guidance in times of need.

Angels loved humans, and humans loved them, and all was peaceful between the two species.

Sadly, that peace would not last.

Now they were creatures. Inferior beings to be conquered and tamed. Animals to be exploited for human gain.

In many cases, their wings were severed from their backs; the strong bones were ideal for weaponry, and the feathers for clothing and accessories. The wingless angel would then be imprisoned, provided just enough sustenance to survive until the torn appendages grew back. Then the process would be repeated…again, and again, and again…on and on…seemingly endless…until the poor thing would be on its last reserves, broken beyond repair.

That was the norm.

As for the 'prettier' angels, the ones that were perceived as particularly good-looking, the situation was different.

They made wonderful servants, taught from the start to be obedient to whoever bought them. They could handle menial tasks and chores, things their owners couldn't be bothered to do. They could also heal wounds and sense other supernatural creatures, abilities that made them desirable to hunters.

However, those were not the only uses for them.

The true purpose for keeping these angels, of course, was for pleasure, because what human wouldn't want to get there hands on such an attractive creature? To be able to touch something that once seemed so untouchable? To take something so pure and beautiful, and claim it as their own?

To satisfy the growing demand for these lovely beings, a sort of market was set up for them. They could be seen at auctions, found in brothels, bought and sold just about anywhere for the right price.

It was at one of these brothels that the Winchesters met their angels.

-

"Well, gentlemen, what do you think? Beautiful, aren't they?"

The madam, a middle-aged woman with cold eyes, gestured to the two female angels seated on the ground, their heads bowed slightly, not making eye contact. Metal collars, inscribed with ancient symbols, were secured around their necks.

The angels were slender and pale, their hair falling over their faces in waves. One had soft, honey-colored hair, while the other's was dark as night. The same could be said for their wings, sleek and impressive, folded in neatly against their backs. They wore simple clothing; light fabrics draped over their bodies in ways reminiscent of ancient Greek and Roman times. As expected, both girls were exceedingly attractive.

The older of the two hunters whistled appreciatively. "No doubt about that. What do you think, Sammy?"

The man in question, who was quite a bit taller than his companion, shifted his weight uneasily from one foot to the other, clearly uncomfortable. "Yeah, they're fine."

"Fine?" the madam exclaimed, sounding almost offended, "They're a lot better than fine! I've chosen only the best for hunters of your status! This one," she pointed at the light-haired angel, "is one of my most talented. She'll bring you pleasure like you've never known, guaranteed." She then moved her focus to the other angel. "And this one is the purest of all my girls. She's still a virgin, still unpenetrated. You can make her 100% your own. I should charge extra, but I'm choosing to be generous here. It's a great deal, boys. You'd be wise to take it."

After a brief moment of contemplation, the older hunter nodded. "It's a deal, then. We'll take 'em."

Clapping her hands together, the madam grinned. "Fantastic! Just wait here while I get everything in order. Come, girls." She turned away, heels clacking against the floor as she walked, the angels silently following behind her.

As soon as they were alone, Sam spoke to his brother. "Dean, should we really be doing this? It feels really wrong…"

Dean responded with an exasperated sigh. "Sam, we've been over this! Just cuz they look human, doesn't  
mean they're like us. They're just creatures. Nothing wrong with buying them."

This answer did not seem to please Sam in the slightest. If anything, he seemed more distressed. "How can you be so sure about that? There's been plenty of proof out there that they're intelligent beings. They can walk like us, talk like us, act like us! They can't be THAT different. How do you think they feel about-"

"They don't feel Sam! Not like we do. Just take your big brother's word for it and shut up! I already said I'd get them, anyway."

Unable to find a retort, the younger hunter fell silent for the time being.


	2. Chapter 2: What Makes a Monster

It was late in the evening when the group of four finally arrived at the bunker. No one, not the hunters nor the angels, had spoken a word throughout the entire trip.

"Ah, home sweet home!" Dean exclaimed upon entering, making Sam roll his eyes.

"Do you really need to say that every time we get back?"

"C'mon, Sammy! You know I love love this place!"

"Well, first things first," Sam turned to the angels. "We never got your names."

For a moment, the winged beings looked startled, caught off guard at the sudden attention.

The raven-haired angel spoke first, her voice uncertain.

"Castielle. My name is Castielle."

Sam nodded, "Alright. Castielle. Got it. And you?" He turned to the petite brunette.

She looked up, her eyes meeting Sam's, and he was pleasantly surprised at what he found there. Rather than sadness or resignation, he saw righteous anger and defiance shining in the amber depths. It seemed highly out of character for someone who had spent years in a brothel.

Instead of answering the hunter's question, the angel simply turned her head away from him.

"Okay…You can tell me later, I guess."

Dean chuckled, "Huh, stubborn one. I think I'll let you deal with her. I'll just take Cass and call it a night. See ya tomorrow, Sammy."

Resting a hand on Castielle's shoulder, Dean began guiding her towards his room. She followed obediently.

"Why don't you take a seat on the bed, so I can get a closer look at you."

Tentatively, Castielle nodded and sat down, eyes never leaving the floor.

Moving to stand in front of the angel, Dean allowed his eyes to roam over her form, taking in the details of her appearance.

Her skin was nice; smooth-looking like marble. She certainly had an attractive figure; curvy in the right places, but not overtly so. Her hair resembled spun silk, resting on her shoulders like a dark curtain. Lamplight illuminated a few of the strands.

Dean licked his lips, feeling himself growing aroused.

"Lie down," he suddenly commanded.

The angel's eyes widened, and for a second it seemed like she was going to protest. However, the moment quickly passed, and she reluctantly obeyed.

The hunter eyed Castielle appraisingly as she spread out on the mattress, moving to sit between her legs. He started undoing his jeans, at the same time scooting closer to the vulnerable angel.

This was it. He was finally going to find out what was so amazing about touching an angel. He was finally going to claim an angel as his, and his alone.

Lifting up her gown, Dean settled his hands on her hips, beginning to tug off her underwear. He was just about to take her, when a small sound broke him out of his lustful haze.

A whimpering sob.

Looking up, Dean felt his stomach sink when he caught sight of Castielle's expression.

On her face was a look of pure terror.

Streaks of tears ran down her cheeks, the drops staining the pillow beneath her head. Her breathing was now coming out in short gasps, as more sobs came out. Her entire body was trembling. That wasn't even the worst part.

The worst part, by far, was her eyes.

Those eyes, like gleaming sapphires, bright with fear. The way they stared at him, both pleading and accusing. It made Dean feel like a monster.

He immediately scrambled off the bed, backing up into the wall before sliding to the ground.

He felt sick. What the hell had he been thinking? Human or not, he was just about to rape her! What kind of a person does that?!

He couldn't meet Castielle's gaze again, not after what he'd just seen.

"I-I'm so sorry."

Trembling, he pulled himself off the floor and bolted, leaving the angel, still scared and confused, alone.

**(So, I hope you guys liked that. Don't hate Dean too much; he's still got a lot to learn about angels. Don't forget to review if you want to see more! Remember, more reviews = more updates.)**


	3. Chapter 3: Taking a Chance

From her cot in the corner of the room, the amber-eyed angel warily eyed the tall hunter slumbering only a few feet away in his own bed. No matter how much she tried, she could not wrap her head around his behavior. What game was he playing at?

When he had taken her into his room, she had been expecting the same rough treatment she'd received from every other human man before him. She had expected to be shoved onto the mattress like an unfeeling rag doll. She had expected to have her clothing ripped away, leaving her humiliatingly vulnerable. She had expected pain as he forcefully pounded himself into her, unfazed by her suffering.

But that was not what he had done.

"Hey, I'm Sam," he'd said, offering her his hand to shake. She had not accepted it, of course, only glaring in response.

Realizing she wasn't going to take it, Sam had sheepishly withdrawn his hand, moving to rub the back of his neck instead.

"Um…well…here," he gestured to the small bed farthest away from the door. "This one's for you. If you want, you can just go to sleep. I mean, you're  
probably tired, right?"

No reply.

"Yeah, okay. I'll just turn in for tonight."

And that was where they'd left off.

True to his word, he had taken off his boots, changed his clothes (in the bathroom, the angel was confused to note), then simply climbed under his own covers without another word.

That was at least an hour ago.

While the hunter had fallen asleep, the angel had refused to, staying awake and alert. She did not really need much sleep, after all. Years in the brothel had trained her to function with only moments of rest whenever she could afford them, which was not terribly often.

So, while the hunter ascended to the land of dreams, the angel sat in silence, observing him in the darkness. Night vision was thankfully one of the powers she had kept after the fall.

She watched the steady movement of his chest with each breath and listened to the small snores he emitted every few seconds. She saw the way his eyelids fluttered and how he gently pulled the sheets closer, as if he was hugging them. Nothing about him seemed even remotely cruel.

It was in that moment that she realized she did not feel threatened by him, not really.

How…strange.

His stature and his occupation should have been enough to set off alarm bells in her head, to put her on guard, but she just…wasn't afraid of him. That didn't mean she trusted him, but she didn't entirely distrust him either. Not as strongly as she'd previously thought.

The longer she observed, the calmer she felt, and little by little the tension seemed to leave her. Then, despite everything she'd learned through her experiences over the years, she allowed herself a brief reprieve, sinking down into the cot and into slumber.

-

When Sam woke up the next morning, he nearly fell off the bed in shock. In his groggy state, he had completely forgotten the presence of angel in his room, so he had not expected the petite figure standing at his bedside.

"Wow! Hey! Uh…good morning?"

Still getting no answer, the hunter mentally shrugged it off. Rubbing sleep out of his eyes, he stood up to go to the bathroom. That's when he heard it.

"Gabrielle."

The hunter whipped around in astonishment.

"Huh?" was his intelligent response.

The angel cleared her throat before looking up to meet Sam's eyes.

"My name is Gabrielle."

The smile Sam sent her way assured Gabrielle that she would not regret her decision.

(Well, look who's not dead! Sorry that this hasn't been updated for ages. Don't really have a good excuse. Anyway, I can't promise regular updates, since I'm starting my junior year soon, and IT'S GOING TO BE HELL. All I can do is try and update when I have time, which may be rare. All that aside, review! Each one makes my day just a little bit brighter!

Oh, and if anyone thinks Gabe, and for that matter Cas, seems OOC, I don't blame you. They kinda are right now. I just think that their real personalities won't really start to show until they get more comfortable. Don't worry, though. All in due time.)


End file.
